It's Always Been You
by Caligirl119
Summary: Demi and Selena have been friends forever, but Demi has some secret feelings. Will she get caught in a web of lies and confusion, or will she finally make Selena hers forever? Demena. Demi Lovato. Selena Gomez. Wizards. Camp Rock. Malex.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is the first time I'm actually writing a fictional story line. I plan on this being a chapter story, Demena of course, and I hope you like it! Please give me any advice/ideas you have for the story. Even as I'm typing right now, I have no idea where this is gonna go or even where it's starting. I do not own Demi or Selena, only the story.**

Being sixteen sucks sometimes. Everyone makes this huge deal about it being some "special age", but to me it's just a number. Sure, I've got my license and I can drive wherever I want now, but the rest of my life is pretty much the same as when I was fifteen. I still live with my parents, I still go to school, I still sing and act, and I still have a secret crush on my best friend. That last one has been in place since I was like 10. When Selena and I first met on the set of _Barney and Friends_, when I was seven, I was just grateful to have a friend. Someone who liked me for me and had similar interests. As we grew up a bit, we only got closer and closer. We've been attached at the hip since that first day we met. Playdate's, sleepovers, birthday parties, vacations, even double dates (but that one didn't start until this past year).

Ever since I started filming Camp Rock, I've become really close with the Jonas Brothers. So, whenever Selena would come to visit me on set, she'd get to hang out with them too. Her and Nick seemed to really hit it off when they first met and Nick told Joe that he thought Selena was cute. Of course, who wouldn't think she's cute? She's perfect. Anyways, since me and Joe have become super close (like brother and sister close) he asked me to help him set them up. I didn't really want to do it, seeing as I'm crushing on Selena and have been for 6 years, but I can't have them getting suspicious. Selena doesn't even know that I like her, let alone that I like girls. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like boys too, but no one knows I go both ways. So for the past few months Selena and Nick have been dating. Whenever we hang out she's always raving about how he's a gentleman, and "so cute", and such a good kisser…blech. I can't stand the idea of anyone else kissing her, but me. Anyways, since me and Selena are best friends and Nick and Joe are brothers, Selena thought it'd be great if I dated Joe. She'd say, "We can go on double dates and everything will just be _perfect_." But it's kind of awkward to go on a double date with someone, when the person you WANT to be dating is dating someone else. But alas, I'm a sucker for Selena's whims and I agreed to a date with Joe, for her.

Joe and I both talked about it and agreed that we're such good friends that we don't wanna mess things up. So, we've kind of been pretending to date just to humor "Nelena". The public hasn't caught on yet, which is good. Don't get me wrong, Joe is REALLY cute, but we are way too close to take things there right now. Maybe sometime in the future, we'll see. So, basically right now my life is a maze of confusing feelings and dead ends. I'm pretending to date a guy whose brother is dating the girl that I actually _want_ to be dating, who has no idea that I want to date her. Ugh, why can't I just move past sixteen and skip ahead to seventeen. Maybe by then I'll be over this crush on Selena and things can go back to normal for me.

_Selena's POV_

I'm so excited to visit Demi this week on set. I've missed her so much. It's been really hard being away from her for such long periods of time, but we still text and skype and stuff. I also can't wait to see my handsome boyfriend. I love that my best friend and my boyfriend work together and are super close friends. And I'm so glad Demi is finally dating someone that she really likes, who just so happens to be my boyfriend's brother. Nick and I definitely deserve a pat on the back for setting those two up. C'mon, Joe is perfect for Demi. They both love music and acting, they have the same sense of humor, and they look killer together. Not to mention I get to go on double dates with her now! We never used to be able to do that, because whenever I was dating someone Demi was single and vice versa.

Right now I'm on set filming an episode of _Wizards of Waverly Place_, but I'm a bit distracted because as soon as we're done here I'm hopping on my plane to Canada to the _Camp Rock_ set.

"And…ACTION," I hear my director yell from somewhere behind me, catching me slightly off guard. Jennifer and I were filming a scene in the substation.

"Alex, can you believe Justin is dating that Juliet girl? He's supposed to be dating ME! How dare he mess with fate like that." Jennifer recited her line as Harper perfectly. Now it's my turn.

"I know, right? I didn't know any other girl could ever find him attractive." I grimaced, and moved behind the sandwich counter.

"Well, I happen to think he's very attractive…and smart…and dreamy…and cool…and…"

"Earth to Harper! I don't want to hear your inner monologue about my annoying brother. I'm trying to eat here." I love my character's sarcasm and sass.

"And…CUT. Great job girls. We're done for the day," yells my director from behind the monitors.

"FINALLY," Jen and I exclaim at the same time. Our simultaneous relief made us both giggle.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come bowling with the rest of the cast? We're all going out tonight." I didn't even see David walk in the room.

"Oh hey. No, sorry, I can't. I'm going home to finish packing and then flying out to see Demi and Nick for the next week," I replied.

Jennifer speaks up, "Oh yeah! I forgot you were out of town this week with Demi. Well, have fun. We'll miss you!"

I started walking out towards my dressing room to get changed when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up to see David gazing down at me as if he wanted to say something.

"…I know I haven't met this Nick guy yet, but you be sure to tell him that he'd better take care of you…or else." David is so sweet for always being protective of me.

"Don't worry, he does" I retort as I flash him a smile. "And thanks for looking out for me. Ya know, you're like the big brother I never had, and I love you for it!"

I turned again to enter my dressing room that has my name plastered on the door with a huge gold star on it, but turned my head quickly once more. "Oh, and David?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll meet him soon. I promise." My co-star simply smiled at me and ran his fingers through his jet black hair as he sauntered away.

Once I finally got inside of my dressing room, I flipped the light on and set my script down on my vanity mirror. I quickly undressed, hung up my costume, and threw on my old sweats I had come to set in this morning. I reached for my keys, grabbed my purse, and as I walked out the door I saw all of my castmates jumping in their cars to head out for bowling night. As much as I wish I could go with them, I'm much more excited to be reunited with some of my favorite people in the world in just a few hours.

**Alright, so let me know what you guys think! I'm not sure how often I'll update this story, but it might depend on how many reviews I get and if you guys think I should keep writing. By the way, this story IS rated M for things that will come later. Something to look forward to ;) Alright, review away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I'm hoping to make this chapter a bit longer than the first one. You'll get to read some Demena scenes! Yay! **

**Review Response: **

**LightMyWayNightingale – Thank you so much for my very first review! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter one. Stay tuned for chapter 2!**

_Selena's POV_

I've never really been a fan of flying. Planes are usually cramped, and you just sit there for hours in the same seat, and planes smell SO weird. Tonight's different though. It's been such a long day, I've decided to take my private jet so I can try and get some sleep on the way. Although…I don't know if it's possible to sleep when you're this excited.

As I walk off of the airport ramp out into the mild September air, I see a relatively small plane waiting for me with the stair-door already open. I pull my large, black suitcase behind me as I fast-walk towards the plane smiling from ear to ear. I am SO EXCITED. On the plane I receive a greeting from the pilot and the flight attendant, who takes my bag and stows it away in one of the overhead compartments.

"Thank you so much," I say, flashing a smile at the tall brunette woman. I always try my best to show my appreciation for these people, because they work hard just like everybody else.

I take a seat in the first of four cream-colored, reclining chairs. This plane is so beautiful. I run my fingers against the smooth, brown, wood-grain armrest. As I remove my black, cotton scarf the flight attendant hands me a small remote that controls the 15 inch T.V. in front of me.

"Oh. Thanks!" I hesitate for a moment before asking, "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Amanda." She looked down towards the floor and blushed. I shot her a questioning look. "It's just nobody ever asks me my name when I work on private flights." Aww, she's adorable.

"Well, I just think it's the polite thing to do since we'll be stuck together for the next three and a half hours." I shrugged my shoulders, and she gave me a shy smile and walked to the front of the airplane.

Then I hear a male's voice come over the speakers, "Welcome aboard Ms. Gomez. We are about to begin our takeoff towards Toronto, Canada. Please direct your attention towards your flight attendant as she demonstrates any safety measures you should be aware of. Thank you, and enjoy your flight." I look up at the brown-haired girl as she holds a detached seat belt in her hands. As she begins her simulations, I just pretend to pay attention seeing as I've been through this process SO many times.

She finally finishes her routine and looks at me curiously.

"Is your mind somewhere else? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but you just seem distracted." She quickly looked down at her feet and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm being invasive. You don't have to answer."

"No, no it's fine," I assure her. "I'm just really excited." I feel the plane start to ascend into the air and feel my ears pop slightly.

"Oh, what for?"

"I'm going to visit my best friend and my boyfriend for a week." I can't help but grin just thinking about it.

_Demi's POV_

I'm sitting in my hotel room on the edge of my queen-sized bed trying to think of something to do to calm my nerves. I've always get this weird nervous-excited thing whenever I know Selena's coming. Whether it's anticipation, butterflies, hormones or WHATEVER…all I know is it never fails to show up about thirty minutes before I know I'm going to see my best friend. Hmm…maybe I should get everything set up. I'm planning to surprise Selena when she gets here. She told me ahead of time what room she was staying in. I made sure that we'd be in the same hotel at least, so we could spend as much time as possible together.

I push off of the plush bed with both hands and stand up. I walk into my huge, all-white and silver bathroom and look into the full-length mirror at my outfit. I'm wearing all black, because it's my favorite color. A cute, short dress that stops right above my knees with an attached wide belt across the middle. My black stockings have an intricate design to them that makes my legs look really toned. For my accessories I am sporting my favorite black cross necklace that hangs just above my bellybutton, two bracelets, my "True Love Waits" purity ring, and a beige and black headband. I chose the headband, because whenever I wear it Selena always compliments me by saying, "You look cute." Ah, this outfit will have to do. My long, brown hair is slightly curled and swept over my left shoulder.

Alright, she should be on her way to the hotel by now, which means I have approximately fifteen minutes. I pick up my purse, slip into my black ankle boots, and double check that I have my little white keycard to get back into my room. And ehhh, why not grab a rose from the vase on my table? Maybe she'll like it. I can feel my palms starting to sweat a bit. Huh, that doesn't usually happen. Why am I so much more nervous for her to be here this time around? Whatever. I ignore the butterflies fluttering in my tummy and look down the hallway on the fourteenth floor for room 1418. Of course, it would be the last one in the hall. I pull out the spare key the concierge gave me and opened the door.

Hm, it just looks like any other hotel room. A bit smaller than the one I'm staying in…actually a lot smaller. Maybe Selena's trying to keep a low profile. Alright, so should I light a few candles or does that seem like a more "romantic" thing to do? I mean, I'm not trying to seduce the girl or anything…yet. I just want the place to look really nice when she gets here. I set the rose down on the table for the time being. I guess I'll just be standing a few feet away from the door when she walks in…I hope I don't scare the poor thing. Hahaha actually that'd be pretty funny.

_Selena's POV_

"Gomez," I tell the short, blonde woman behind the hotel's counter. She looks to be about in her late thirties.

"Alright, Ms…Selena…Gomez…" she nearly stutters as she says my name slowly with wide eyes. I raise my eyebrows at her with a smirk on my face. I think she knows who I am. I'm surprised, I mean, my audience's age group is mostly teenagers. Weird.

"I'm so sorry for staring…it's just my kids love you. Actually I think you're great too. You're an excellent role model for them." She blushes, slightly embarrassed I'm guessing.

"Aww, you're so sweet. Thank you," I say with a small smile on my face.

"I hope it's no trouble, but can I get a quick picture with you and possibly an autograph?" How can I turn down the sweet, hopeful look in her eyes?

"Of course," I say with a smile as she walks around the counter with her old flip-phone cell phone in hand. We snap two quick pictures, and I sign a hotel information card with a blue ink pen.

"Enjoy your stay Ms. Gomez! Thanks again!" I simply wave goodbye as I drag my suitcase behind me. Is it just me or is this thing getting heavier? Oh! I have to text Demi to tell her I'm here, duh. I can't believe I almost forgot. Or…maybe I should surprise her and just show up at her hotel room! It won't be hard to find since her label set her up in the penthouse suite. This'll be perfect.

I step onto the large elevator, and once inside I notice all of the walls are made up of small rectangular, perfectly cut mirrors. I press the top floor number '16' and take a look at my reflection. Ugh, I look a mess. I rustle my hair quickly and adjust my uneven black scarf. That'll have to do, it's just Demi anyways. She doesn't care how I look. I hear the elevator make a 'DING' noise. Wow, that was fast.

Okay, where's the penthouse suite…hmmm. I pass a few rooms…1601…1603…1605. I notice lettering on a burgundy sign underneath the '1605' that reads 'Penthouse Suite'. Guess this is it. I stand my suitcase upright and take a breath before I reach to knock on the door with the biggest smile ever on my face. *knock, knock, knock*

…..

Hm.

*knock, knock, knock*

…still no answer. I feel my heart sink for a second. She's always around when she knows I'm coming. Maybe her and the Jobros are out having fun somewhere. Oh well. Guess I'll just head to my room.

I finally get to room 1418 after taking the elevator and walking all the way to the end of the hallway. I reach into the back pocket of my skinny jeans for my keycard and turn it so the black bar is facing the right direction. After I insert and remove my card quickly, the light on the door turns green and I grab my suitcase and open my door.

_Demi's POV_

I can hear the faint click of high heels walking on carpet outside of Selena's hotel room door. That's got to be her. I've been waiting here for twenty eight minutes! Wait, high heels? Why the girl chooses to dress up just to get on an airplane, I'll never know. I grab the rose off of the smooth, brown table and I listen closely to her rummaging through something outside of the door. Looking for her room key, I presume. The lock clicks as she unlocks the door and it swings wide open.

"SURPRISE!" I yell.

"AHHH," she jumps back and looks up with terror on her face. Mayyyybe screaming wasn't the best choice at 11 PM. "Oh my gosh, Demi you scared me!" She puts her right hand over her heart while catching her breath. Meanwhile I'm cracking up at the face she just made when I yelled. Priceless…and adorable. She finally collects herself and stands up straight with a huge smile on her face. "Well?! C'mere ya doof." I sprint towards her with my arms wide open and feel our bodies collide.

I feel her wrap her arms around my waist tightly as I throw my own around her neck. I've missed this. Her raven hair smells amazing as usual. We're both squealing in each other's ears out of excitement and refusing to let go. That doesn't last very long considering I can feel my body warming up in ways and places that it should not be. I pull away from her, look her in her gorgeous brown eyes, and lean my head in to kiss her on her right cheek, and then her left. She did the same to me. This was just our tradition. Every time we were away from each other for a long time (which for us was like 24 hours) we would greet each other with a tight embrace and kisses on each cheek. I feel blood rush to my cheeks and quickly pull away.

I nearly forgot about the rose I was still holding. I raised it up to my eye level and realized it had become a bit deformed in my constricted grip.

"Is that for me?" Selena asks with that cute puppy-dog look on her face. Oh gosh, here come the butterflies again.

"Uh, yeah haha," I chuckle nervously and embarrassedly. "It looked much nicer before I crushed it in our best friend hug," I say trying my best to grin so she doesn't suspect anything.

"Aww, well I think it's beautiful. You're the best best friend in the world Dems." Gosh, I love it when she uses that nickname for me. Almost as much as I love it when she says my full name, 'Demetria'. I see her glance around at the room for the first time, and her eyes slowly make it back to my face. "Did you do all of this for me?" I nod, smiling. "You're the best, you know that?" She looks me up and down making invisible shivers go through me. "And you look SO cute. I love that headband."

Ha. I knew that would work.

**A/N: Ahhhh, I kind of love this chapter. Not sure why, but I do. Not as much Demena as I'd hoped for, but hey it's still something. More good stuff to come next chapter. **** Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thank you all for reading. It's so cool to see that people all over the world are reading this story. It nearly makes me blush. Get ready for some more Demena!**

**Review Response: **

**Demenaforever13: Thank you! I like your stuff too **

_Demi's POV_

"I still can't believe I'm here with you," Selena gushes with a wide smile spread across her perfect face.

"I know, me neither." I give her a sweet smile and clap my hands together.

"We have GOT to spend as much time as possible together while I'm here. I've missed way too much of your life and our bonding time." Since we were seven years old and on _Barney_ together we've always made it a point to make time in our schedules for each other; no matter how busy our lives may be.

I moved towards one of the two twin beds in her hotel room. The comforter is red and gold with intricate designs sown into it. I plop down with one leg under me and run my fingers through my long brown hair. Selena pulls her suitcase towards the closet and lets it fall to the ground with a loud THUD. I'll admit that when she turned around I checked her out…her long legs are mesmerizing.

"Uhhh, you alright there Dems?" Oh my god. Did I just get caught staring at her ass? I can feel myself blushing furiously, so I turn away and try to think of something to say.

"Hahaha..ha I uh just zoned out for a sec," I laugh awkwardly. She starts walking towards the beds and I was halfway expecting her to sit on the other twin bed across from the one I was on. The other half of me was hoping she'd come sit next to me.

"So," Selena begins as she slowly settles herself next to me, "we have a LOT to catch up on, missy." I give her a big grin and nod my head. "You start," she urges, "what have I missed Ms. Lovato?" She casually sets her hand on my thigh right above my knee and looks me in my eyes. I can't breathe for a second and just blankly stare at her.

I have got to control myself.

_Selena's POV_

"What have I missed Ms. Lovato?" I move my left hand and rest it on Demi's leg and look at her, waiting for a response….she just stares at me for a second and I raise my eyebrows at her expectantly. I think she realizes I'm waiting for an answer and she shakes her head slightly and moves toward the head of the bed. I turn my body to face her and sit with my legs crossed.

"Well, Ms. Gomez," she says after taking a deep breath, "what would you like to know?"

"Anything! Everything! I've just missed you." I decide to stretch out and lay my head in her lap. It feels so good to lie down after that long flight and just being this close to my best friend again makes me feel like I'm at home. I feel like a little girl again, being around Demi.

I notice she stiffened a bit when I laid my head in her lap. She probably just wasn't expecting it.

"Well, you actually haven't missed that much. I've just been busy filming and doing photoshoots and promotions pretty much." Demi runs her fingers through my hair…gosh that feels amazing.

"Well, then tell me about that stuff. I wanna know everything!" I look up at her with a smile on my face. Demi looks down at me and smiles with her hands still detangling my long hair.

"Alright, well filming has been amazing. It's so fun. The whole cast is hilarious and like a huge family, and even the crew is close with everyone." I could see the excitement in her eyes as she spoke and it made me giggle.

"Yesterday we filmed this scene where I had to throw flour all over my face and everyone could NOT stop laughing at me. Hahahahahaha it was hilarious. Joe couldn't even keep a straight face while the camera was rolling." Hearing Demi's ridiculous laugh made me laugh even more. Her laugh has always been super loud and contagious.

I noticed she hasn't really said much about Joe lately, not even over text. I mean, they've been dating for at least two months now and still…nothing.

"Hey, you've gotta fill me in on how things have been with Joe," I _subtly_ remind her. She looks down and me and nods and says, "Oh..yeah..Joe. I will, just later." That seemed kind of weird. There was a strange look in her eyes when she said his name. I just stayed silent and reached up to play with her cross necklace.

"So yeah, filming has been fun. We only have about a month left, then it's a shitload of promotion for Disney Channel since not many people know me yet. We'll be doing press tours, photoshoots, a few concerts and some DCOM extra interviews," Demi states. She somehow suddenly doesn't seem as excited or giddy as she was a minute ago before I mentioned Joe. The room stays silent for a minute or so; not a bad or awkward silence, it was more like the best friend silence. Like the quiet you can just get used to and be comfortable with when you're around your best friend.

"So, Joe…give me all the details," I say attempting to strike up the conversation again, but truly just being nosy.

_Demi's POV_

I stayed quiet for a second, silently panicking about what to say. My fingers stayed still in Selena's silky hair. I looked up towards the ceiling and noticed it had small gold flecks in it that shimmered as the light hit them. I guess I should say something before she gets suspicious.

"Umm, things have been good." Wow, that's the best I could come up with? I'm afraid to make eye contact with the brunette laying in my lap, because those eyes know me better than anyone. She'll be able to tell I'm lying in a heartbeat, usually.

"…Just good? I want details woman!" Selena giggles and raises her voice, not catching onto my nervousness. "You can tell me anything, Demi."

"Oh, I know. There's just not much to tell. Whenever I'm with him it's during filming, so there are always other people around. And when we go anywhere to hang out, his brothers usually come along." I didn't _technically_ lie, I just omitted some information.

Selena looks up at me, "Seriously? Why don't you just tell him you want to spend some alone time together? I'm sure he'll understand." Because we're not dating.

"I don't mind," I quickly say shooting her a small smile. "Plus, I love Kevin and Nick. I'm always happy to spend time with them." I have GOT to change the subject before she starts asking more questions.

"Speaking of Nick…" I say suggestively while raising my perfectly arched eyebrows repeatedly. Selena quickly hides her face in my right leg while covering her face. She's blushing and giggling against my skin, effectively warming me up. I can feel her warm breath run against my inner thigh and leave goosebumps as she turns back to me. Oh no, this is too much. I'm gonna need her to get up soon.

Selena makes a small squealing noise before speaking, "He's so great Demi. I mean, he's perfect. Aside from him being adorable, handsome, and sexy all at the same time, he's also SUCH a gentleman." She pauses briefly to sigh. "He texts me every morning. He always tells me I'm beautiful. He makes me laugh. He sends me flowers. He even told me he's writing me a song! Gosh I can't wait to see him. Oh, and he's an _amazing _kisser," she gushes in what seems like one long breath.

Hearing her sound so happy in her relationship makes me happy for her, but I am slightly broken knowing that I'm not the one creating those emotions in her. Gosh, why can't I just tell her how I feel and get it over with? I want to be the one do all of those things. I mean, I pretty much have. I text her every day, I tell her she's beyond beautiful, we laugh together, and I've written songs about her…granted she hasn't heard them yet, but still! I want to be able to call her my girlfriend and give her flowers. I want to kiss her…again.

_**Flashback**_

_Selena throws one of my pink pillows off of my bed at me, and it hits me square in the face. I gasp and lift myself up from my beanbag chair and lunge at her. She quickly tries to move, but it's too late. I've grabbed her wrists and pinned her down under me on my bed. I have one leg on either side of her as she squirms trying to get out of my grasp, but I'm stronger than she is. I sit down on her hips to keep her from moving so much. _

"_Now Selena," I say in my scolding voice as if I was her parent, "you know better than to hit my pretty face, don't you?" She remains silent while still trying to push me off of her, but it's no use. "Ah, ah, ah," I say while shaking my head, "you're not going anywhere until you apologize."_

"_Ugh, you're such a brat," She says jokingly, "I'm SORRY Demetria."_

"_Sarcasm is not accepted Ms. Gomez. Say it like you mean it, or else," I playfully threaten. She hates when I do this, because she knows she either has to say the magic words, or get tickled until she begs me to stop._

"_UGH, fine! Your majesty," she starts as a smirk spreads across my face, "will you please forgive me? It won't happen again, Queen Lovato." I can't help but laugh hysterically as I climb off of the skinny girl. She quickly sits up and pushes her hand against my shoulder, nudging me. "Ya jerk," she says while smiling at me._

"_I try," I retort. "So whataya wanna do today Sel? I kinda just wanna stay here."_

"_Sure, we can just talk." She smiles that sweet smile at me that melts my heart every time. "What should talk about?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders. "What about boys?" Selena suggest with a smile._

"_Sure. How's your love life?" I ask the dark-haired girl._

"_Well, I mean, I'm only thirteen. Am I even supposed to have a love life? Am I even allowed?!"_

"_I don't know. I mean, it's not like either of us is going to be getting married anytime soon, but crushes are cool. Do you like anyone?" I ask, hoping she'll either say no, or by some miracle say she likes me._

"_Well…yeah. There is this one guy I met in one of my acting classes. He's SO cute. He's tall and has brown hair, and he's a SENIOR." Selena's eyes light up as she gushes about this mystery boy._

"_Have you talked to him?" I wonder._

"_Yeah. And he knows I like him too…we actually may or may not have gone on a date last week," she admits shyly._

"_WHAT?! And you didn't tell me?! Lena!"_

"_Well! I didn't tell anyone. I was worried everyone would think it was weird that he's eighteen and I'm thirteen…please don't be mad at me." Those damn puppy dog eyes make me cave once again._

"_I'm not mad, Selena, but I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, no matter how crazy it is. I promise." She sheepishly nods her head. "So, how was the date? What did y'all do?"_

_Selena smiles into her hands, "It was so fun. We went to dinner and a movie. We ate at this fancy Italian restaurant, which he paid for of course, and saw that Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie. It was great." Her smile fades._

"_Hey," I say quietly as I lift her chin up to bring her eyes to mine, "what's the matter? I thought you said it went well."_

"_Well, it did until he drove me home…we got to my porch and said the cliché, 'I had a great time tonight' and he leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him." Selena looked down at her fidgeting hands. _

"_Why? It sounds like you wanted to kiss him," I say in disbelief._

"_I did, but I stopped him to tell him that I'd never kissed anyone. He just looked at me and said, 'really?' and patted me on the shoulder before he walked away and yelled, 'see ya around kid.' I was humiliated." What an ass. I can't believe anyone would do that to my best friend. She wouldn't even look at me. _

"_Sel, look at me." She raised her head and hesitantly looked me in my eyes. "There's no need to be embarrassed. He's obviously just an ass. Forget him. I've never kissed anyone either," I admit with a comforting smile on my face. _

_Selena threw her hands up and groaned, "UGH. I just wish I could get it over with so it could stop being such a big deal!"_

"_Yeah, me too. Then I could say that I've kissed someone at least. I don't even think I care who it is. I just wanna be done with it." Selena slowly lifts her head to look at me with her big brown eyes. They shift from looking at my eyes, to the bottom of my face. Is she looking at my lips? Oh my gosh, does she want to kiss me? Hold on, let me not get ahead of myself. I just sit there staring back at her. My eyes slip down to her full, pink lips and suddenly all I want to do is grab her face and kiss her._

"_Ahem." I clear my throat, and Selena looks away before she says, "We should…" trailing off silently. I nod my head in agreement thinking she just wants to forget about that moment we just had, but I was wrong. _

"_Why don't we just kiss…you know…just really fast to get it over with," Selena says so quietly that I almost miss it completely. My eyes widen as my brain registers what she just suggested. The girl I've been crushing on for three years now wants to kiss…me? I better act fast, before she changes her mind._

"_Um, yeah. Sure. Good idea," I respond quietly. _

_She lifts her left hand to move her long, dark hair that had fallen in her face and looks me in my eyes. I didn't even realize how close we'd gotten while talking. Her perfect lips were only a few inches from mine. I was only a few inches from what I've dreamed about for the last three years of my life. I leaned towards her, breathing slightly harder and quicker. I could feel her sweet breath brushing against my lips. I leaned in and felt the warmth of her soft skin fall against mine. I exhaled through my nose as I just enjoyed the bliss of kissing the most beautiful girl in the world. We broke apart for a second, but I hadn't had enough yet. I lifted my left hand up to cradle her face and leaned back in to reconnect my lips with hers, while gently pulling her towards me. She seemed to go along with it, but after about three seconds of this kiss she pulled back._

_Selena's POV_

Demi seemed to just space out for a second after I gushed about my boyfriend.

"Dems?" She returned to reality, shaking her head quickly from side to side. "Uhhh, are you okay?" She just laughed, suddenly in a good mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered something…" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Care to share?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Uh, maybe later."

"Alright." Again came the comfortable silence, with me still laying down on my best friend's lap looking up at her.

I finally sit up and look at her. I'm curious.

"Dem, how come you never talk about you and Joe?" I ask bluntly. She looks up at me, surprised at my question.

"I don't know. I guess, we just like to be more private…and…and," she hesitates, "we haven't kissed yet."

_Demi's POV_

I had to think of something to say that she'd believe. "We haven't kissed yet." Again, I didn't lie…I just changed the subject. Selena's eyebrows rose slightly as she pursed her lips, feeling somewhat awkward I'm guessing.

"Oh…well that's okay. There's no pressure or anything. Do you want to kiss him?" she asks. Great, now I either have to lie and say yes, or say no and come up with an explanation.

"I uh…we just…we're taking things really slow. I mean, it'd be nice to kiss him, but there's no rush." I guess I wouldn't _mind_ kissing Joe. Like I said before, he's really cute.

"Oh, well that's good for you guys then," Selena says with a smile. She yawns and lies down on the pillow next to me.

"Somebody's tired," I say with a laugh. She never falls asleep before me. She only hums and nods her head in response. "C'mon Sel, you've gotta put on pajamas and get ready for bed. You'll be uncomfortable if you fall asleep in your day clothes." I put my hands on her sides and grasp them quickly, knowing that she's especially ticklish there.

She jumps up with a weird yelp noise. "Ugh, fine."

"I'm gonna go back to my room and go to bed," I say, hoping she'll ask me to stay.

"What? No you won't. You're sleeping here. Sleepover, duh," she says as if it should be obvious. I giggle and agree. "You can wear some of my clothes to bed, and there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom drawer."

We both got ready for bed together, but I made sure to be in the bathroom while she was changing by her bed. I don't think I can handle seeing her half naked, considering she never wears a bra to bed. I came out to the bedroom to see her already laying on the bed we were just sitting on not too long ago. She was wearing plaid short-shorts and a tight pink, spaghetti strap tank top…with no bra. I had to force myself not to look at her chest. I'm wearing some of her sweatpants and a t-shirt, considering I get cold at night.

"You stole my bed, hoe," I quip with a smile.

"No I didn't. You're sleeping in this bed too, silly. We can cuddle." My heart skips a beat. We're gonna cuddle in that small, twin bed? I can tell it's gonna be a sleepless night.

I quickly agree and turn off the lights as I blindly make my way over to where the girl was laying. I'm feeling my way around with my hands when my hands land on the bed, and then on something warm…what is that?

"Okay, I know I said we could cuddle Demi, but I didn't give you permission to touch my butt." I panic for a second before I realize she's joking. I swiftly remove my hand from her perfect bottom, thankful that she can't see the blush on my face. I lay down with my back facing her, and climb under the warm covers. I feel her shift on the bed, turning towards me. Silence.

"Goodnight, Demi. I love you." Those words are music to my ears.

"I love you too, Selena."

**A/N: Finally! I am SO sorry for the wait, readers **** I had writer's block, and sat staring at the first three paragraphs for a few days. Got inspired by listening to some of Demi's music of course. So what do y'all think?! Do you like it? Hate it? Want more of it? Have any ideas? Please let me know! Also, I didn't feel like I wrote very well this chapter, so if it's disappointing, I'm sorry **** PLEASE review. Your reviews push me to write more. I'd like at least one review **** Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy the new chapter! So sorry for the LONG ass wait haha. I'll try to write more often. Just got caught up with college stuff, ya know finals and whatnot. Alright, enough about me.**

**P.S. – These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer.**

**Review Response:**

_Demi's POV_

"Demi…Demi, are you awake?" I can faintly hear a voice whisper next to me. I'm still half asleep, trying to ignore whoever it is. "Demi, c'mon wake up." I feel a warm hand with cold fingertips on my arm tugging at me trying to get me to turn over. I slowly crack open my eyes to a dark room and turn so that I'm lying on my back. It's still nighttime, why am I being disturbed?

I feel whoever is next to me shift their weight in the bed. Suddenly I see someone hovering over me…Selena! Oh, wow. How did I forget we slept in this small twin bed together? Wait, why is she waking me up, and WHY is she straddling my waist?

"Finally, you're awake," she says in a low, husky voice. She leans over me with a hand on both sides of my head. Her raven hair is swept over one shoulder and she's just staring into my eyes with a look on her face that I've never seen before. What the heck is happening? I'm starting to warm up all over my body, and I'm pretty sure that if I tilted my head down I could see straight down her shirt. I have to focus harder than I ever have in order to divert my eyes from her chest. That's when I remember she's not even wearing a bra right now. Oh my gosh, I need to get out of this bed, before something bad happens. I mean, I've seen her boobs before when we would change in the same room and whatnot, but the atmosphere in this room is so heavy that I might just suffocate. I don't know if I could handle seeing her breasts without touching them.

I decide I need to say something before I do something I'll regret. "Selena," my voice is just above a whisper and I don't think I could make it any louder right now if I tried, "what're you-" Suddenly, she starts leaning in towards me slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. My heart rate is audibly increasing. Her supple, pink lips land on mine gently and she closes her eyes. What in the world..? Whatever, I might as well enjoy it and not question it.

I push my lips out slowly , and kiss her back. My hands are still lying by my sides and I'm afraid to move them. Selena pushes her lips into me more, kissing me deeper. I respond by lifting my head ever so slightly. She opens her mouth a little bit and parts our lips from each other, and comes back in for a harder kiss. I open my mouth a bit as well and feel my bottom lip go into her mouth. Gosh, her lips are so soft. Before I know it, we're making out. After what seemed like forever (probably because I felt like I was in heaven) of that, I part my lips for another kiss and feel her slick, warm tongue sneak into my mouth and run against the roof mine. I let out an uncontrollable, unexpected moan. It was small, but significantly loud in this silent room. The only other sounds to be heard were our uneven breathing and our lips smacking together.

I can feel her soft hair tickling my cheek, which weirdly turns me on. I decide to let go of the weird restraint I was putting on myself and to just kiss her back like I would with anyone else. I lift my head into hers more, intensifying the makeout session. Her perfect pixie nose is pressed into my cheek as she works her tongue into my mouth once more. Both of my hands come up and cup both sides of her face. As I kiss her again, I can feel the shape of her mouth change. Is she…smirking? She's actually enjoying this. I smile into the kiss as well and slip my tongue into her mouth. Selena takes my tongue into her mouth by sucking on it once and pulling back. God, that felt amazing. She's such a good kisser. I capture her bottom lip in my mouth and as she pulls back, I put it between my teeth lightly and let it go with a small *POP* noise. This time she's the one to let out a moan.

Then I feel her lips pull away from mine, and attach themselves to my jaw. She slowly, but hungrily, kisses her way down my jaw towards my ear. I can feel the warmth underneath the skin in all of the places she's just kissed. Her tongue caresses my earlobe briefly and I lift my head up to give her more access to my neck. I feel her find my pulse point right away and start sucking on it lightly at first, then harder. I groan in pleasure and bring my left hand behind her neck and push her into me slightly. I entangle my fingers in her soft locks just as she pulls away. She sits up and looks at me for the first time since we started kissing. She wraps her fingers around my left and right wrists and pins them down next to my head a bit rougher than I expected. This is the first time she has me pinned and I let it stay that way. Shit, that was sexy.

Her eyes were filled with something I didn't recognize…lust? Her lips come back to my neck and move along my collar bone towards my cleavage. I try my best to watch her, because I don't know if this is a onetime thing but I am loving it and want to savor every second. She looks up at me as she takes the rim of my V-neck t-shirt, which I borrowed from her, into her mouth. I can't look away from the sexy face she's making as she drags my shirt lower and lower with her teeth. She lets go of one of my wrists and trails her fingers down my arm, sending shivers up my spine. Her hand comes to the rim of my shirt and her eyes look up at me for approval. I bite my lip and nod quickly. She takes the fabric over my left breast and yanks it down revealing my black, lacy bra underneath. She slowly lowers her lips to softly kiss the side of my breast, and slowly glides her smooth tongue along the valley between my boobs. Another groan escapes my mouth.

I arch my back, lifting my chest into her, and urging her to keep going. She lets go of my other wrist and runs her nails down my sides before bringing them back up to cup my breasts over my bra. She has the slightest smirk on her face as she comes back to kiss me again. I kiss her hard to let her know I want more. She quickly catches on and reaches under me to undo the clasp on my bra. Then, she slides the straps off of my shoulders while kissing my neck repeatedly. My bra comes off and is tossed to the side, landing somewhere on the floor. Selena immediately moves her pink lips to my left breast and kisses my already-hard nipple once before taking it into her mouth and sucking it. I moan and lift myself up, trying to get as close to her as possible. Her left hand is playing with my right nipple which also feels pretty amazing. She starts flicking her tongue back and forth quickly over the pink bud, sending my body into overdrive. I want her so badly.

She switches sides and sucks on my right nipple while teasing the other one with her fingers. Her right hand slowly trails from my chest, down my ribs and over my bellybutton. I tense up a bit wondering if she'll go any further. I take her face in both of my hands and pull her lips back to mine. I kiss her hard and moan into her mouth to let her know how much I'm enjoying her. As we're battling with our tongues inside of her mouth I feel her nails graze the top of my sweatpants. I moan into her mouth and lift my pelvis a little, begging her to continue. She suddenly slides her hand underneath my sweatpants, and over my underwear feeling my wetness soaking through. She starts to move her hand against me and…

"_Demi…Demi, are you awake?" _

I wake up to Selena's hand on my shoulder, and her whispering, "Demi, c'mon wake up." You have got to be kidding me right now. I was DREAMING?! Gosh, of course I was dreaming. There's no way that would ever happen in real life. Selena's not into girls, much less me! She has a boyfriend for crying out loud! Ugh, why does my mind do this to me?

I finally pry my tired eyes open and groan at the feeling of my now wet panties rubbing against me. Not again. I notice I'm breathing heavily and try to stifle my panting by taking a deep breath and faking a yawn. I slowly turn towards Selena, afraid that what I just dreamt about will be written all over my face. I look past her at the alarm clock on the nightstand and see that it's only 5:34 AM. The sun hasn't quite come up yet, but I can see Selena in the dim room.

"Mmmm. Why're you up so early?" My voice is always so raspy in the morning.

"I never really fell asleep…"

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "And you just laid here in bed the whole time?"

"Well, not exactly," she says as she lifts her hand to play with my hair, "I got up while you were sleeping and unpacked my suitcase. You're such a heavy sleeper." Selena chuckles and sits up in the bed.

"How are you gonna survive today with no sleep?!" I ask, remembering we made plans to hang out with the boys all day.

"Oh, I'll be fine." I watch as she gets up, starts putting her hair into a ponytail, and walks to the bathroom saying, "I'll just drink some coffee."

I don't really see a point in trying to go back to sleep now, since Sel is wide awake. Might as well get up and start getting ready. Oh, crap my stuff is all in my hotel room.

"Hey, Sel?"

"Yeah?" she calls from the bathroom. I laugh silently, because it sounded like she had her toothbrush in her mouth when she spoke.

"I'm gonna run up to my room and shower and get ready. I can come back when I'm done and we can go, alright?"

I start gathering my things and look up, and my best friend has her head poked out from the bathroom. She _is_ brushing her teeth. I smile at how beautiful she looks, even with a toothbrush in her mouth and her hair haphazardly put up. She takes her hand and puts up her pointer finger, motioning for me to wait a second. She runs back into the bathroom and I hear the sink water running and what sounds like her spitting into it. I see her quickly come back into the bedroom, looking as if she wants to say something.

"I can grab some of my things and go with you to get ready in your room," she says with a slightly questioning tone, "that way you won't have to come all the way back down here. Plus it gives us more time with each other." She grins at the end of her last sentence. Man, this girl really meant it when she said she wanted to spend as much time as possible together. But hey, I'm not complaining.

"Yay!" I say with a big smile on my face.

Selena grabs some clothes out of her drawers, which I notice are packed fully and neatly. She must've done that while I was asleep.

_Selena's POV_

Demi and I finally get to room number 1605, the Penthouse Suite, and she pulls out her white key card and slides it into the door. When she opens the door we step inside and I look around at the gigantic room she's staying in. I mean, I've seen Penthouse Suites before but this place is incredible. Everything is in different shades of red and gold. There's a humungous California king-size bed with some of Demi's clothes splayed out on top of it. The room has a full kitchen with all stainless steel appliances that are all practically sparkling. The view out of the giant windows is absolutely stunning. You can see the whole city, and there's a beautiful lake nearby that's shimmering beautifully.

"Wow.." I halfway whisper.

"I know, right? How did I even get so lucky?" Demi walks into her closet, which I can imagine is also glamorous, and comes back out with some clothes slung over her arms. I stroll over to the countertop that sticks out into the room in sort of an 'L' shape and take a seat in one of the high, black bar stools.

"So, who's showering first?" I ask as I look at one of the brochures the hotel provides each room with.

"Well, either way is fine with me, but," I look up at Demi and see her hesitate for a second, "there are actually two showers in the bathroom." My eyes go wide, not because it'd be weird to shower at the same time, but because I didn't know this hotel room could get any cooler! Demi continues, "I mean, only if we want to get ready faster…we don't have to shower at the same time." She's acting like we've never seen each other naked before…it's not like we've never been in the bathroom while the other person was showering or changing before.

"Demi, it's fine." I giggle at her and pick my clothes up off of the granite countertop. "Let's just get ready together, that way we can get an early start to our day."

My best friend simply nods her head and smiles and runs into the bathroom. I follow her lead and walk into a bright, white master bathroom. In one corner is a gold shower with a clear, see-through door that nearly reaches the ceiling. In the opposite corner, along that same wall, is an identical shower. In between the two is a massive, white bathtub with Jacuzzi jets and a remote control on it which I assume controls the flat screen TV above the tub. Across the room are a set of sinks with gold spouts and knobs below the crystal-clear mirror that spans the entire wall. It's then that I decide I'll probably be spending most of my time here, in Demi's suite. I notice that she has already made her way to the shower at the far end of the bathroom and turned on the water. I drop my clothes on the countertop and make my way to my shower and twist the knob to turn on the water.

"This is awesome," I say in awe with a giggle as I start to undress.

_Demi's POV_

I watch as Selena's shirt falls to the floor, and look back up to realize that she still hasn't put on a bra. I see her perfectly perky breasts and have to keep myself from drooling or just taking her right then. My wet panties aren't helping my situation either…shit. I can't let her see my soaked underwear. I just have to make sure she gets in the shower first so I can take them off quickly and cover them with my other clothes.

"Sel, I'm gonna put your towel over here." I indicate the location on the countertop with a tilt of my head in the general direction. Meanwhile, I'm making sure not to stare at her nearly naked body.

"Kay," she says quickly. I hear her shower door close behind me. Finally. I start taking off my own clothes as I walk back towards my side of the bathroom and toss them to the floor. I hesitantly glance in her direction to make sure she's not looking and swiftly pull off my panties and cover them with my other discarded clothes. Before I get in, I turn my iPod on shuffle and place it on the lid of the closed toilet. One of my favorite songs starts to play:

_One song, about a girl_

_Can't breathe when I'm around her_

It's "About A Girl" by _The Academy Is…_ Whenever I hear this song it makes me think of Selena. Then I realize, maybe I shouldn't be thinking about being in love with Selena while I'm showering. It's already hard enough having her in here with me, so I quickly change the song and "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry comes on. Oh, how appropriate considering the dream I had last night. Whatever. I'll just leave it on.

_Selena's POV_

After about 35-45 more minutes of showering, hair-curling, and putting on makeup we're finally ready to go. I'm so hungry and I just want to get some coffee and get this day started with my best friend and my boyfriend. I catch myself smiling and slightly blushing at even just the thought of seeing Nick today. I can't wait to kiss his perfect, pink lips.

"Alright, so where are we headed for breakfast?" I ask Demi as she puts in her favorite diamond earrings.

"Well, we could either eat downstairs in that cute little restaurant or we can go out somewhere close," she pauses as if she wants to say something else and makes a face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, the only thing about going out is that since you're here now it may draw attention. People don't really know me too well yet so I don't get a lot of crazy fan encounters. YOU on the other hand, missy," she giggles and picks up her purse, "people know you!"

"C'mon Dems it's not like you aren't with the superstar Jonas Brothers all the time." I make jazz hands when I say our boyfriends' band's name to emphasize my point. "I'm sure you're used to it by now, right?"

"Well for your information, sassy, we actually try to stay low key while we're filming so fans don't start showing up on set."

"Oh, I know what this is about. You don't want everyone to know about you and Joe yet!"

"Uhhh…yeah. We're still trying to make sure things are gonna work out before we go public." Demi looked down at the dark red carpet as if she was embarrassed. Aww, my best friend is so cute!

"Babe, it's okay. We don't have to go out. Just call the boys and tell them to meet us downstairs." We probably should've given them a heads up since we're ready an hour earlier than we planned.

"Okay," Demi looks back up at me with a small smile, "I'll just text them. They can be down fast."

"Wait, down? Are they staying in this hotel too?!" I ask, realizing Nick never told me where they were staying.

"Umm, duh. We're on the same record label, filming the same movie…your boyfriend didn't tell you this?" I notice Demi's tone change a bit when she said the word _boyfriend_. Whatever, it's probably nothing.

"I guess not."

"Well I already texted them. Joe said they'll be down in about fifteen minutes." Demi walked over to her dresser and pulled a small, rectangular, white box out of the top drawer. She lifted a silver necklace from it and hung it around her neck.

"Oh my gosh, Demi! You still wear that?!" I had the biggest smile on my face when I saw that she put on the necklace I got her last year. It had the letters DLSG hanging from it in cursive, and was encrusted in diamonds. I had gotten her one that looked just like it when we were thirteen, but that one started to fall apart, so I got her one remade with real diamonds last year.

"Of course I still wear it Lena," she said with a sweet smile, "I practically never take it off haha." She laughed her infamous Demi laugh, which made me giggle. I have the best best-friend in the world.

"Well, now I wanna go put mine on! If I run I can go get it, so we can match all day." She just raised her eyebrows at me. "I'll be quick! I'll meet you back here then we can go downstairs." And with that I was out the door running to my room to get my SGDL bracelet (which Demi got me not too long after she got her necklace), without even giving Demi a chance to say no.

**A/N: Ahhh! Again, so sorry for the wait. I originally planned on this chapter being longer, and including part of the day's outings with the Jobros in it, but I figured I've made you guys wait WAY too long. So it'll have to wait until next time, which hopefully won't be too long from now! I'll probably post a One Shot in the meantime. **

**OKAY. How many of you fell for the dream at the beginning :))))))))))? And how many of you hate me for it? Lol. That's okay. Twas expected. I know this chapter wasn't my best, but (believe it or not) it was a bit rushed.**

**I NEED ONE REVIEW AT LEAST. IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE, PLEASE REVIEW :) thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. It's been a month since I've updated and I am SO sorry, but I was determined to not let it go longer than a month. I've been so busy with college and scholarship crap that's I haven't had much time! But enough about me, read and review please :)**

**Review Response: **

**Demenaforever13: Glad to see you're still reading :) They'll get together soon, but these things take time. There will be some Nelena in this chapter, but official DELENA coming soon! Xx**

**TheDramaticAMC-B: Thanks so much, love! So sorry for the wait, but your review motivated me to write! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Guest: Keep reading and you'll see ;) (Which means yes, but in due time!)**

**Guest 2: Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the wait!**

_Selena's POV_

Demi and I made it downstairs to the hotel restaurant and chose to sit in a small U-shaped booth that would fit all five of us. The table was already set with five sets of silverware and fancy, folded, white napkins. Demi sat across the table from me as we waited for the boys to come down. Gosh, I'm so excited to see Nick. I've missed my baby so much. I also can't wait to see Kevin and Joe, since they've become like family to me so quickly. A petite blonde waitress approaches our table with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Good morning, ladies. My name is Beverly and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I simply smile at her and look at Demi.

"Uh, actually I think we're gonna wait for our—" Demi starts, before she's interrupted.

"Demi, Selena!" We hear Joe's voice shout from across the room as he and Nick start running over to us with big smiles on their faces.

Nick is wearing my favorite shirt on him which is just a blue and purple plaid button-up with dark blue Levi jeans and brown boots. Ugh, why is he so attractive? Even just looking at him makes me melt. I stand up from my seat to hug both boys while Demi remains seated and the waitress just looks beyond confused. Poor girl. I hug Joe first, simply because he got to me quicker.

"Hey, Selena. You look great. We missed you," Joe says with a smile as we pull away from our hug.

"Hey hey, go hug your own girlfriend. It's my turn." Nick wraps his arms around my waist, picks me up and swings me around once before setting me down. Then I feel his warm, soft lips press against mine in a short, but sweet kiss. I can't help but giggle like a little girl. His warm arms pull me in tighter for a longer embrace and he whispers in my ear, "I missed you so much, babe." I breathe in the scent of his cologne and breathe out a sigh of contentment and bliss.

"I missed you too," I whisper just as quietly. Then I hear someone clear their throat a few feet away. Of course it was Joe.

"Alright, lovebirds. Break it up so we can eat before sundown," he jokes in his most sarcastic tone. Demi laughs a small, strained laugh. She looks like she's avoiding eye contact with me. Weird.

Nick and I finally sit down next to each other so that I'm across from Demi and Nick is across from Joe. Then I notice an empty seat against the wall between me and Demi.

"Where's Kevin?" I wonder aloud to no one in particular.

"Oh, he went to pick up Danielle from the airport and said he can meet up with us later," Joe replies.

"Who's Danielle?" Demi asks the question both of us wanted to know the answer to.

"A girl he met while we were on vacation last year," Nick says with a crooked smile. God, I love that smile. I looked up to notice our waitress still standing there with her notepad in hand, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with all of us.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. We're being so rude," I apologize to…Beverly I think her name is, "What do you want to drink, guys?"

We all order our drinks and the waitress walks away, leaving us alone to catch up a bit. The boys ask me the run of the mill questions like how I've been, and how _Wizards_ is going before I notice something.

"Hey, looks like we're on another double date!" I say while excitedly slapping my hands together and grinning from ear to ear. Everyone at the table chuckles.

Breakfast goes by pretty quickly, leaving us all with extended bellies. We decide to sit for a bit longer and decide what to do with the rest of our day.

"Alright, so what do we wanna do today guys?" Demi breaks the brief silence.

"We should just go to that arcade bowling place thing," Joe suggests, "there's a lot to do there and it's something we can do together as a group." I begin nodding my head at the idea, but hear Nick start to say something else.

"Well…actually I was hoping I could spend some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend," he says as he looks into my eyes with a sweet smile. I bite my lip in anticipation of getting to spend some time with him, _alone_. "Maybe we can go to the arcade later tonight. Plus that'll give y'all time to be alone too," Nick says looking at Joe and Demi. Suddenly, I feel Nick sneak his hand onto my upper, inner thigh and just rest it there. I freeze up for a second while attempting to keep a straight face so I don't make things awkward at the table.

"Uh...I...that's fine with me," I turn my gaze towards Demi and ask, "Dem is that alright? I mean, I know I just got here and we haven't had much time, but—"

"Um…yeah Sel. I know you've missed Nick. We can catch up later." Demi gives me a small smile before looking down at her hands.

_Demi's POV_

I obviously didn't really want to be apart from Selena, ESPECIALLY if her and Nick are gonna have "alone time", but I didn't want to be a jerk either and say no. Ugh, why is everything so difficult? Things got a bit quiet for a second at the table.

"Well, that's fine with me because the bathroom is calling my name after that meal," Joe says nonchalantly.

"Ewww," Selena and I say at the same time. Leave it to Joe to lighten the mood while managing to gross us all out at the same time.

"Annnnd that's our cue," Nick says as he gets up from the table with Selena's hand entangled in his. Joe scoots out of the booth and puts his arm around my shoulders, keeping up the whole "us dating" ruse I assume.

"Alright, we'll catch you later guys," Nick says as he and Selena walk away towards the elevator. Why are they going upstairs? Shouldn't they be going out somewhere? I definitely don't want them having _that_ kind of alone time together. My jealousy is at an all-time high right now.

Soon after, I break out of my jealous haze and notice that Joe's arm is still around me. I look up at him waiting for him to remove it, but he doesn't. He simply looks at me and smiles.

I decide to break the almost awkward silence, "So do you wanna just go hang out in your room? We can tell _Nelena_ we went out somewhere, later." Joe finally takes his arm from around me and stands in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I think not. Haha I'm pretty sure that's where they just went to uhh..have some fun," he says as he raises his eyebrows suggestively. Um, ew. Did not want that picture in my head. Before I could respond, Joe's facial expression changes a bit…he almost looks shy or embarrassed. I don't know if I've ever seen him display either of those emotions.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could try this thing out." Joe gestures between the two of us as I give him a completely lost, confused look. I just raise my eyebrow in response. "I wanna take you on a date, Lovato. I know this whole thing has been fake, but what if it could be real one day?" I was so taken off guard I didn't know how to respond, so I just stood there with my mouth slightly open. "We'll never know unless we try…" he trails off and waves his hand in front of my face, trying to get a reaction from me.

I don't know what came over me, but I just started cracking up. I didn't stop laughing until I realized Joe was looking down, as if I'd hurt his feelings. I quickly try to explain myself, "No, no Joe. I'm not laughing at you. It's just I didn't think I'd see this day come so…soon I guess."

"Yeah, well whaddaya say MC D-love?" I chuckle at his nickname for me.

"Yeah, of course," I reply with a grin. It's nice knowing at least _someone_ wants to date me.

_Selena's POV_

I'm so glad to finally get some time alone with my boy, but I also felt a little bad for leaving Demi after just one night. Then again, she's with her boyfriend too, so hopefully she won't be too upset. Nick told me we could go up to his room for a bit, before heading out into the city to do some sight-seeing. I wasn't sure which one I was more excited for.

We finally made it up to his room, which was surprisingly not a penthouse suite, it was sort of like mine. It just had three separate rooms and a living room with a medium-sized kitchen. We walked in and Nick flipped on the lights revealing a couple of Gibson guitars laying out and Nick's computer that he uses to record ideas, sitting on the coffee table. He turned around with my favorite sweet smile on his face.

"Have a seat, beautiful," he said gesturing towards the sofa, "I want to show you something." I bit my bottom lip in anticipation and did as he said. He reached for his acoustic guitar and sat on the coffee table directly across from me. He began to pluck a slow, beautiful-sounding rhythm while maintaining unbroken eye contact with me before he started to sing,

_You, you're like driving on a Sunday_

_You, you're like taking off on Monday_

_You, you're like a dream_

_A dream come true_

_I, I'm just a face you'll never notice_

_And I, I'm just trying to be honest with myself_

_With you, with the world_

_You might think that I'm a fool_

_For falling over you_

_So tell me what can I do to prove to you_

_That it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try_

_One more time_

_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try_

_One more time_

As he sang the last line, he let the final chord of the song ring out and smiled shyly. I was completely speechless, especially once I noticed that I had actually started to tear up. Only one other person has ever written a song for me, and that's Demi. I've never felt so special.

"Before you say anything, Selena, just know that every word I said in that song…I meant. I don't know how or why, but I'm falling for you faster than I've ever fallen for anyone before. You amaze me with your sweet heart, your carefree laugh, your stunning beauty, and your selflessness," Nick paused for a moment before moving onto the couch next to me and continuing, "and I hope this isn't me over-reading things and moving too fast, but I just—" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. We held the kiss for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Baby, I loved it. That is hands-down the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me," I gushed with my forehead still leaning against his.

I leaned in to press another soft kiss against his perfect, pink lips. We stopped and looked at each other for a second, confirming with our eyes that we wanted to continue. Nick brought his lips back to mine a bit more forcefully this time, but just slightly. I responded by lifting my hands up to wrap my arms around his neck. I pulled myself closer to him while deepening the kiss. I felt Nick's hands tenderly land on my waist. I figured he was being extra careful, because we've never done more than make out and that's only happened a few times.

I decided to take things a little further and slipped my tongue into his mouth, while moving my body to straddle his. I could immediately feel his bulge through his jeans and couldn't help but smile a little. I guess my smirk fueled his drive, because he quickly changed our position so that I was lying on my back with him in between my legs, hovering over me. Never once did we break our kiss. I tangled my hands in his curly, brown hair and let out a small moan. This time, Nick was the one to smirk.

He kissed me harder than before and slowly thrust his hips against my center, allowing me to really feel him. It felt good to know that I was making him this excited. I reached for the bottom hem of his shirt and began tugging at it. He sat up briefly to take his shirt off, not bothering to undo the buttons, and quickly crashed his lips into mine again as I raked my nails up and down his bare back. I could hear him breathing harder and faster and he started thrusting against me again. The friction turned me on so much.

"Ugh, Selena," Nick whispered against my lips.

"Mmmm?" I moaned in response into another heated kiss. "I think…we should…stop," he managed to say between kisses. I felt a pang of disappointment for just a moment, but soon realized that he's probably right. We had both made the decision early in our relationship to take things slowly. Only if we both felt emotionally ready would we take things further. I'm actually glad he stopped things where he did, because if we had continued it might've been even harder to stop.

"Yeah, you're right," I breathed out as I watched Nick sit up trying to put his shirt back on.

_Demi's POV_

Joe and I decided to go out shopping, because we both love fashion. Also, just to spice things up a bit we decided that we can only shop for each other, and not for ourselves. Our driver took us to the city and said he'd be back in a few hours to pick us up. We walked into a store on the busiest strip in the city.

"Don't you think it'll be a little weird when people see me shopping in the women's section and you in the men's?" Joe asked as we walked in.

"Haha not really," I chuckle, "people shop for their significant others all the time."

"So we're seriously gonna shop for each other, then?" Joe asked with his thick eyebrows raised.

"Yup, just look for stuff you think I'd wear and I'll do the same. When we're done we'll meet up and see which items we like," I explain with a smile.

"Alright, if you say so haha." Joe walks to the left side of the store while I walk towards the right. Little does he know I'm actually going to find the ugliest clothes I can, as a joke of course, and present them to him when we meet up again. I make a beeline for the sweater section. They haven't quite started putting out ugly Christmas sweaters yet, but there are still some hideous choices here.

I choose a zig-zag patterned, puke green and brown sweater and drape it over my arm. I move through the racks of clothing and end up with an assortment of terrifyingly unattractive articles of clothing, including rainbow-colored parachute pants. My arms are so full I can barely carry it all. Oh well, time to find Joe. I stand on my tippy-toes to see if I can find him. I notice him standing by an older woman looking at t-shirts.

As I make my way over to Joe, I try to figure out a way to best hide the clothes when I notice him doing the same thing. Hmmm. I narrow my eyes as we make eye contact and walk towards each other.

"So," Joe starts before I can say anything, "I decided to do things a little differently. I actually ended up choosing the absolute _worst _clothes I could possibly find and—" I cut Joe off with my extremely loud laughter until I'm almost crying. He's just staring at me completely confused, probably wondering why I'm not annoyed at him for doing that.

"Why're you laughing, weirdo? I thought you'd be pissed..?" Joe wonders.

"Joe, I literally did the exact same thing," I say as I bring his clothing choices from behind my back. Joe starts cracking up with me.

"Why're we the same person?" we say at the same time, only further proving our point and encouraging our laughter.

We finally got around to showing each other the clothes we had chosen after our fit of laughter was over. Joe had picked out an XXXL t-shirt that said "DIVA" on it with a picture of a Chihuahua in a tutu on it, some army pants and flip flops (Mean Girls style), some smiley face socks, and a Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson headband. Of course we laughed until we cried at each other's choices, but after I wiped the tears away I noticed he was still holding something in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to whatever he held in his left hand.

"Oh, yeah! I saw this and thought you might genuinely like it," Joe replied with a smile. He held up a silver necklace with a guitar hanging from it, and then slowly set it in my hands. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Oh my gosh, yeah! I'm totally buying this," I exclaim, before Joe takes the necklace back out of my hands.

"No, let me," he suggested with a cute smile. Wait, did I just call Joe's smile cute?

I didn't know exactly how to respond after my weird thoughts, so I just nodded and smiled. We went to the register and he paid for the jewelry and we walked back down the strip to where our driver would be meeting us.

"Hey, you hungry yet?" Joe asks me as we climbed into the car. I hadn't realized how long we'd been gone already. It had already started to get dark, and my stomach was growling…loudly. "I'll…take that as a yes?" Joe guessed with a chuckle, hearing my tummy.

"Um, yes. Haha, I could definitely eat right about now," I replied.

We drove to a quiet diner to avoid any paparazzi or fans. They usually find us at night, weirdly enough, and it's almost always when we're at some fancy restaurant. So, we thought this place could be a good place to hang out, eat, and just talk. I had almost forgotten that this was a date…hanging out with Joe is just so easy and natural. Don't get swept up in the moment Demi.

After we finished our meals we decided to just sit for a while and talk about life. Eventually, we began talking about deeper topics, which made me a little nervous. Joe and I have become close, but I obviously have never shared my biggest secret with him before.

"So, Lovato, tell me. What's your type?" Joe slyly asked with a smirk playing on his lips. That caught me off guard.

"Well, _Jonas_," I start, mimicking his tone with a wink, "I don't really have a type. I mean, I like people who are funny and outgoing, easy to be with, adventurous, loving, trustworthy, and preferably a bit taller than me." Did I just describe Selena? Yup, I think I did. Hopefully he won't catch on.

"Sounds like you have a type to me," Joe replies with a lighthearted laugh. "Do you think I could ever fit that category?" Joe looks at me through his lashes with his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Uh, I, sure. Maybe someday," I stutter, with a fake half-smile. Wow, that was terribly obvious. Way to go, Demetria.

"…So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that when you described your 'type' you had a specific somebody in mind already, right?" Okay, so he did catch on.

"Um, maybe." I didn't wanna lie to the poor kid. I mean, c'mon. We're close enough that he can know I'm interested in someone. He doesn't need to know who it is.

"Do I know them?" He asks bluntly. I try to think quickly to avoid giving it away.

"Doesn't matter. It'll never happen anyways." I start playing with the rings on my fingers, which is what I do when I get nervous or upset. I was a little bit of both at the moment.

Joe hesitates for a minute before speaking again, "I noticed you also said 'people' earlier…as in, not just guys…" My eyes shot up to his and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, threatening to expose my secret. "I hope I'm not reading into this too much, but you know you can be honest with me Dems. I promise I won't judge."

I stop to think for a second. It _would_ be nice to finally tell someone that I'm bisexual. The only other person who knows is Dallas. She's known since I figured it out myself. She always said she saw something more between Selena and I. If I could trust anyone else with this information, it'd probably be the boy sitting in front of me.

"Okay…" I start, "So, you're right. I did indeed say 'people' on purpose. I…I…" Gosh why can't I just find the right words?! "I'm bisexual." I blurt out.

I'm afraid to look up at Joe's reaction, so I just twiddle my thumbs for a second before meeting his eyes with my own. To my surprise, when I see him, he's just smiling at me. Almost like he..knew…the whole..time. I start to crack a smile myself.

"Can I take a guess at who it is that you were describing before?" he asks politely.

"C'mon. I'm sure you already know."

"Selena," he states, rather than really asking. I just shyly nod my head and look back down at my fidgeting hands.

_Joe's POV_

"Selena." I'm confident in my guess. She just nods her head. I decide to stay quiet, and let her process for a minute.

After about two minutes of silence, Demi finally speaks up, "How'd you know?"

I decide to just be honest and tell her what I've observed. "I just see the way you look at her sometimes…like when she's holding my brother's hand you get either a little sad or a little mad. Jealousy, I'm guessing?" I say with a small laugh. "Or the way your eyes glow when she laughs. And to be completely honest, I've definitely seen you check her out before," I say with a laugh, lightening the mood.

"JOE!" she gasps, before reaching across the table to smack my arm playfully. We both laugh for a bit before I decide to say what's really on my mind.

"I know it probably sucks seeing her with someone else. Do you think someone else could make you happy?" I wait a minute for her to respond, but she just starts playing with her rings again. She does that a lot. "Listen Demi, I think you're amazing. I mean, I've kind of known about this for a little while, but I never said anything, because…well, I really do like you." She finally looked up at me again when I said that, with her beautiful chocolate brown-colored eyes. I decided to continue before I chicken out, "This whole fake dating thing has been rough on me, because I've wanted it to be real for so long. You're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, and I want to be able to tell you that whenever I want." I pause and take a deep breath.

"Demi, I know this probably seems sudden and poorly timed, given our previous conversation," I chuckle nervously, "I know you like Selena…I also know that you probably have liked her for some time now and I completely respect that. But I do want to show you that I can make you happy too." I tentatively reach across the table and put my finger under her chin to lift her eyes up to mine.

Just then I see a flash go off from outside the window we're seated next to. Damn it. The fucking paparazzi are here. Of course they'd ruin the moment I tell the girl I've been crushing on for months how I feel. I look over at Demi, and her face goes white. I pull some money out of my wallet and put it on the table before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the door, "Shit, c'mon. Let's get out of here."

**Author's Note: Ugh, okay. I'm sorry if the end feels rushed, I just really wanted to get something down for you guys! There is so much going on right now haha. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet, but I hope you enjoyed it. There will be some twists and turns before Demena can be together, but I assure you they will be very soon! What do you think is gonna happen, guys?**

**P.S. PLEASE review! A few reviews for an update! :) **


End file.
